


I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

by iron_sickle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_sickle/pseuds/iron_sickle
Summary: Dirk and John meet through Dave, who is close friends with the both of them. They become good friends. Perhaps they could become a little more than that with time.





	I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

Both Dirk and John had both finished the game and arrived on Earth C by now. Neither of them knew each other that well, due to the fact that they both only stuck around the people they already knew back on the meteor and such. Though, John being Dave’s best friend and Dirk being technically Dave’s brother would mean they’d have to meet eventually. 

By then, things between Dirk and Dave were complicated. Dave had mostly stopped associating Dirk with his bro, but it still sometimes got in the way. Though he was getting better with it, he was getting more comfortable with Dirk and even recently started calling him his brother. This made Dirk happy, though mostly due to his admiration of his own bro who he had never gotten to meet. 

Dave was kind of chilling with John, talking about whatever random topics came to mind. Nothing too special about it. Dirk saw them both and decided he wanted to be involved in the conversation as well. He didn’t know much about John yet, only really that he was an alternate version of his ex and that he was Dave’s best friend, but that was the most of it. He just thought it might be nice to get to know him, maybe make Dave more comfortable around him by being friends with his friends too.

Dirk, having lived by himself for 16 years, had little to no idea about social cues, having a bit of anxiety over socializing because of it. He was terrible around new people, but decided he was going to try to do this. He walked over to them and awkwardly joined the conversation, already feeling pretty nervous. At first, he made little to no contribution. It was mostly Dave talking to John before Dirk was finally able to step his foot in and begin actively taking part of the conversation. 

John wasn’t quite sure how to feel about Dirk yet. He had incredibly pale skin, several freckles, silly anime shades, hair that seemed almost impossible, and a silly tank top with… a picture of a hat on it? Though he wasn’t going to judge Dirk for his odd or anime-inspired style, and did try talking to him a bit. Personality-wise, he seemed similar to Dave, only more stoic but also awkward. 

Karkat had come along to talk too, though he only seemed interested in talking to Dave right now. Dave didn’t mind, so they began talking amongst themselves. Shortly afterwards, Dirk and John realize they didn’t have much else to say. John decides to give Dirk his pesterchum handle, figuring they could talk some other time, thinking they might be able to become friends. Dirk gives John his own handle in return. 

They have a couple of conversations on pesterchum. The first couple were a bit awkward before they began adjusting to each other and getting more comfortable and friendly, or as comfortable and friendly Dirk could get. John seemed to have the swing of things however. 

John and Dirk then meet up in person again. Not intentionally, they just accidently stumbled into each other. Dirk gave an awkward wave. John waved back a little.

“Hi dirk!” he said with a smile.

“Oh, uh, hey.” He went to scratch the back of his neck a bit out of nervousness. 

“It feels like we haven’t seen each other in person in so long! I forgot you had dumb anime shades,” he ended with a snort. 

“You mean- uh, these?” He pointed to his shades, sounding surprisingly deadpan. 

“What else would I mean? Unless you have some other secret pair of dumb anime shades around.” He looked around in a couple of directions, though over-exaggerated it like he was only pretending to look. 

Dirk let out a tiny nervous chuckle before he spoke. “That’s fair I guess. I dunno, I just like them.”

“You’re a weeeeeeeeb,” he teased, dragging out the last word dramatically. 

“So?” He seemed unbothered.

“Oh my god, you’re not even denying it!” John seemed so amused by this. 

“What’s so wrong with watching a little anime here and there? It’s fuckin’ dope.” 

“Only nerds like anime, so that makes you a nerd!” He continued to call Dirk non-insults.

“Nerds can be cool too,” he argued, readjusting his shades. 

“No they can’t! Nerds are usually seen as uncool, isn’t that the stereotype?”

“You’re a nerd.” He somehow managed to keep almost completely deadpan. 

“No I’m not! That’s what I was calling you!” John seemed fake-annoyed.

“No you,” he couldn’t help but end that with a half chuckle.

“No- what?” He seemed confused by the statement. 

“Oh, right, your Earth got fuckin’ destroyed in 2010. It’s a future internet meme.”

“Ohhhh,” John nodded with understanding. “But what is it meant to mean?”

“Don’t worry about it, it was just a dumb joke.” 

“If you say so...” John still kind of wanted to understand it so that he could use it and seem cool to the rest of the guys, but he wasn’t going to argue. Maybe he’d ask Roxy. 

They both awkwardly stood there for a couple of seconds, before Dirk spoke up.

“Maybe I should go, I got something to do.”

“Oh, uh, alright! Bye then!” John waved again. 

Dirk returned the wave and then left without another word. John then joined in on the conversation Dave and Karkat were having. 

Things were still kind of awkward like that between them for a while, but this was still better than their original awkwardness. They would learn to grow on each other eventually however and get more comfortable around each other. 

Dirk, John and Dave would start to hang out a lot together, just for some bro time, sometimes Karkat would join in too. Dirk got to meet Karkat, though he was unsure about how to feel about him. 

Sometimes they’d watch movies, talk about random stuff that came to mind, or just chill at one of their houses for awhile. Things were good.


End file.
